vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyborg 009
Summary Joe Shimamura, designated Cyborg 009, is the eponymous protagonist of Cyborg 009. A half-Japanese orphan, he was mocked by his Japanese peers for his heritage. Finally escaping eventually kidnapped and subject to experimentation by the terrorist organization Black Ghost to turn him into a living weapon. Later escaping with the help of the other Cyborg soldiers, Joe battles Black Ghost wherever they might appear while trying to find some semblance of normalcy in his life. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: Joe Shimamura, "Cyborg 009" Origin: Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cyborg Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can perceive any kind of electromagnetic wave or radio signal. Can see in low-light and extremely bright conditions. Has enhanced olfactory glands), Statistics Amplification (Acceleration Mode increases Joe's speed exponentially), Expert Marksman, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled Driver and Pilot, Underwater Breathing (Type 2; Can breathe underwater), Can speak and understand any human language due to the translators in his voice box and brain, Can survive in areas completely devoid of oxygen for one hour. Attack Potency: At least Building level (Can easily tear apart tanks with his bare hands and swung around a robot far larger than himself) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Is as fast as Cyborg 002, who can fly at Mach 5), Massively FTL+ in Acceleration Mode (Spent an entire month in the amount of time it took for a gas explosion to go off in "Frozen Time") Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Building Class Durability: At least Building level (Was ultimately unharmed by a direct hit from a tank shell) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Higher with Supergun Standard Equipment: * Supergun: The Cyborgs' main weapon, a specialized firearm with numerous settings that vary between incarnations. However, it has been known to act as a traditional gun, a powerful heat ray, an energy magnum, a stunning weapon, a poison gas emitter, a tranquilizer gun, and a knockout ray. Intelligence: Over the course of his adventures, Joe has proved himself to be a quick learner, getting the hang of utilizing Black Ghost's state-of-the-art aircraft with only minimal instruction from the more experienced Cyborg 002 and Cyborg 008 within minutes of launch. His clashes with Black Ghost have made Joe a skilled hand-to-hand combatant despite his lack of formal training, allowing him to easily demolish most robots in close quarters in tandem with his speed. He is also a capable leader, led the Cyborgs to victory on numerous occasions with help from 001's and 004's tactical input. Weaknesses: Joe can't hear anything in Acceleration Mode due to being exponentially faster than sound Feats: Respect threads Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Acceleration Mode: By hitting a switch on his back molar tooth with his tongue, Joe can enter "Acceleration Mode", becoming exponentially faster than normal. As a result, everything else in his vicinity seems to freeze in place as he accelerates, allowing him to easily walk around attacks as fast as lightning bolts or laser beams. However, due to moving so quickly, Joe cannot hear anything other than his own thoughts unless someone uses telepathy. In addition, the sheer amount of air friction he creates causes flammable objects to ignite and turn to ash nearly instantly on touch, and even iron rods become red hot to the touch. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Leaders Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Gun Users Category:Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Cyborg 009 Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Pilots Category:Tier 8